


In the Line of Duty

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [396]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Gun Violence referenced, M/M, wounded stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/28/20: "urgency, unfortunate, half"Theme week: SurvivalReally hoping the title is enough to convey that Stiles is a deputy here.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [396]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	In the Line of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/28/20: "urgency, unfortunate, half"
> 
> Theme week: Survival
> 
> Really hoping the title is enough to convey that Stiles is a deputy here.

Stiles heard his name, this time without the urgency he’d heard before.

Had he dreamed that?

Someone held his hand. When he opened his eyes to see who, it was Derek, looking like he beheld something unfortunate.

“Hey, Sourwolf,” Stiles spoke, voice raspy. “Why the long face?”

“You got shot, son, interrupting a robbery.”

The Sheriff stood on the hospital bed’s other side.

“You’re gonna be fine.”

“But will I be able to play the piano again?” Stiles rasped.

“See? He’s fine,” the Sheriff assured Derek, who still stood there silent, tears in his eyes but managing half a smile.


End file.
